Come Back to Me
by BTEmerald 99
Summary: Flora always gets bullied by Riven. But one day she finds out he moved Years later she is with Helia, but Princess Krystal arranged an unknown marriage with Helia, and Riven moves back! What happens then? Read to know! Rated T in case!
1. Chapter 1

**COME BACK TO ME**

_**Hello. This is my first story, so please don't judge it, please? Anyway, please,**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Em (BTEmerald99)**_

**CHAPTER 1: GONE**

**(Flora is nine here and in grade 3)**

**I**t was a beautiful day in Linphea. It was a Monday and it was the start of school.

Flora hurriedly went down dressed in her uniform, ready for school. She quickly rushed the door, but was stopped by her mother, Ria. "Flower, don't forget your school bag," She said kindly. "Sorry mom," Flora said making her way towards her room where her bag lay in the corner. She wanted this day to go fast, so she can escape Riven. He was mean, and bullying her in school. Ever since Grade 1 she'd been careful when she went across Riven, nevertheless he still bullied her. She made her way down the oak stairs of the house. "Good Morning Flora!" It said. "Oh, good morning too Oak. Nice day isn't it?" Flora asked. She loved talking with Oak; he always seemed to make her happy. "Have fun at school, will you?" Oak asked. "Oh… probably," Flora said nonchalantly.

Flora silently made her way across a sparkling brook. "The birds are chirping, the sun is smiling, oh what a wonderful day," She sung. "Owls are sleeping, tree barks sweeping, and the lovely land. Singing a song of Linphea, where love is everywhere! The beautiful, the beautiful Linphea."

She had already made her way across the brook. A vine-filled building then appeared in front of her, as she slowly walked towards the school, thinking, 'What is in store for me this year?'

When she reached the school she saw a banner,

_**WELCOME BACK DEAR STUDENTS!**_

She slowly proceeded towards the building filled with chatting students, and laughter. The teachers were having a hard time grouping the students together.

"Students, students, please settle down," A large woman said with a booming voice. She continued as soon as the students in the school quieted down, "Welcome back to school! I hope that this year we, including the non-faculty and staff, will have a fruitful, eventful, meaningful year. By the way, I am Mrs. Groggins, your new principal."

The students quickly went in, as the Mrs. Groggins opened the Birch door of the vine-covered building.

As Flora went in, the chattering turned into mysterious murmuring. Flora held her head low, and clutched the string of her knapsack tightly. She could feel the pairs of eyes eying her from head to toe. She slowly climbed up the stairs, hoping that Riven won't find her.

She had finally reached the 3rd floor which had 3 grade 3 classrooms on it. She went towards the last one, Rose C3. She went in to find a thin woman, who seemed as if one sigh could blow her away. From the window next to her, you could see the Flag of Linphea fluttering and flapping free in the wind.

"Hello what's your name?" She asked. "Flora," Flora said, taking a seat in the front. "Well hello Flora, I am Ms. Gonzales, your nature-speaker teacher. I can help young pupils understand the feelings of plants you speak to," Ms. Gonzales said.

She then walked over to Flora and handed her a curled flower. It was pink with hints of blue. "Go on, speak to it," She said as Flora took the Flora.

"Hello little flower. It's a nice day, yes?" Flora asked. It slowly uncurled and replied, "Tis' a nice day, a lovely day for a lady like you to take a little stroll." "Well, I'm no lady little flower. But would you like a little drink?" Flora asked. "Yes please," The flower said, dancing as Flora took her water bottle from her bag and poured it on the flower.

Ms. Gonzales smiled as she watched the two. 'She understands the plants well.' She thought.

In the middle of the conversation between Flora and the flower, a tall man walked in. He was believed to be a teacher to help students use their power well. And he was the boyfriend of Ms. Gonzales.

"Hello, Mitos!" Mr. Codizar said. "Hello too Charlito," Ms. Gonzales said pecking him on the lips. Both of them noticed Flora gag, but she shrugged it off and talked with the flower more. "Who is that little child? She seems to be earlier than the rest," Mr. Codizar said, tilting his head in the direction of Flora. "Well she says her name is Flora, and she interacts with plants well," Ms. Gonzales said smiling. 'She is just like me when I was young,' She thought.

**LATER**

"The class settles down now," Ms. Gonzales said. The class then settled down. 'This is a funny way she makes students obey her,' Flora thought. Then she noticed, Riven hadn't bullied her today. she was thinking why, when Ms. Gonzales answered her question.

"Class –especially the boys- there is bad news, your good friend Riven, has moved schools," Ms. Gonzales said.

_Riven is GONE?_

_**Hello. I hope it's OK.**_

_**I'll continue, but school is mean! They canceled Periodical Tests and ALMOST EVERYTHING is graded! So yeah, and 1 request, review!**_

_**Em**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello.

EDITORS NOTE:

Sorry guys, but I don't know what to write in this story anymore. So yeah, but I have a new one, PROBLEMS OF LOVE. =)


End file.
